


Reynes of Castamere

by Justiniann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Castamere, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Essos, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Iron Throne - Freeform, Lannister, Reyne - Freeform, Robb Stark - Freeform, Stark - Freeform, Targaryen, Westeros, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justiniann/pseuds/Justiniann
Summary: When their father is killed, red lion cubs are forced out of their home in Braavos. Roger, the eldest one, discovers that his path leads him to the lands of his ancestors torn apart by War of the Five Kings, while Ellyn finds herself playing a game she did not expect. Asher fights for gold when the news of a certain dragon queen reach his ears.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Robert opened his eyes on the sound of a door opening. Someone rushed inside his room much to his confusion. Who could it be at this time of the night? It was well past midnight. With his index fingers, Robert rubbed his eyes when he heard a mention of his name.

‘’Wake up, Robert.’’ a familiar voice ordered ‘’Wake up. You need to dress up, we are leaving.’’

Robert yawned, still sleepy, barely managing to utter a question ‘’Leaving? But we just got here.’’ He recognized his uncle Reynard’s voice when he spoke again, his voice was shaky ‘’There is no time. Do what I told you.’’

Instead of replying, Robert managed to sit up and look around himself, rubbing his eyes once again. Moonlight found its way through the windows of his room in Dun Fort, a castle he arrived at last month. His father, lord Roger of house Reyne sent him to be fostered at Duskendale by lord Denys Darklyn, a good friend of his. Feeling his uncle’s stern gaze in the dark was pressuring enough for Robert to stand up and look for his clothes. Without asking questions, boy did as he was asked, dressing up his tunic shirt and riding pants, crouching to tie laces of his boots before dressing his favorite white coat. The moon provided with just enough light to enlighten the red roaring lion on Robert’s chest, a sigil of his house.

‘’Come now.’’ Reynard ordered and walked outside, Robert following just behind. The two of them walked through the wide hallways of the Dun Fort, taking two turns to the right, following the path. He could only hea the sound of their footsteps echoing through the hallway and the fire burning from torches on the wall which enlightened their path. Many thoughts crossed Robert’s mind and a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but he kept his lips sealed. He knew it was better to ask questions later. Perhaps this was a drill, some type of training. After all, Robert did train with swords, axes, spears and bows for whole noons with Robin Darklyn, son of lord Denys, and a good friend of his. Two Reynes took a walk down the long spiral stairway until they found themselves in the main hall. Seven men stood in the center of the hall made of pale stone, its walls decorated with the banners of house Darklyn, fusily black and gold with seven white escutcheons upon a red tierce. Black and yellow carpets were placed on the pale floor, and two long tables could be seen on the edges of the hall, reserved for guests of the castle. Lordly table was at the end of the hall, where lord Darklyn and his family sat. As two Reynes drew closer to the men who stood in the middle of the hall, Robert recognized lord Denys, dressed in his doublet in the colors of his house. His hair was trimmed short and tidy and face clean shaven. Robert remembered lord Denys mentioning he was as old as Robert’s father, but he looked much younger than lord Reyne, reason for that being full beard his father kept growing untrimmed. Robert recognized one more man, Tom Hollard, master-at-arms of Dun Fort and a man who taught Robert and Robin how to fight. Stern mask never left his face. He was decked in chainmail which revealed black leather underneath at the bottom, and a broad sword was resting on his back, its handle decorated in the color scheme of house Hollard, blue and pink. The rest of the men were also dressed in their armors, but they looked like a common soldiers.

‘’Robert, my boy. Come here.’’ lord Darklyn said and accepted Robert into a tight hug when the latter approached. Robert was confused. ‘’I am very sorry it has come to this, but you have to leave Duskendale.’’ He was very direct.

Robert’s eyes widened ‘’Why?’’ His eyes which were looking at lord Denys moved to his uncle, demanding an answer. His uncle didn’t even bother to look at him, but his eyes revealed grief. ‘’Why do I have to go back to Castamere? I like it here.’’

Lord Denys’ face was all but sad, and he took the responsibility of answering Robert’s questions ‘’You’re not going back to Castamere. Castamere is no more, son.’’

Robert made a step back, stuttering as he tried to speak ‘’What do y-you mean Castamere is no m-more?’’

‘’Red Lion has lost the war he forced upon the Lannisters. Castamere was destroyed by son of lord Tytos. He…’’ lord of Duskendale stopped for a second, giving a concerning look to Robert, reaching out with his hand towards him, but boy slipped away making another step back. ‘’He did what?’’ Thoughts already flooded his mind, Robert couldn’t still understand what was going on. He knew his father started a war not too long ago, not long after he sent Robert to Duskendale in the company of his uncle Reynard.

‘’Your father lost a battle and retreated to the mines of Castamere. Everyone inside the mines was killed on the orders of Tywin Lannister.’’

 _Everyone inside was killed,_ those words echoed through Robert’s head. He just stared at lord Denys, processing the information. Suddenly, he felt as if he was drowning, but something pulled him up, bringing him back to reality. It was uncle Reynard’s hand on his shoulder, turning him around. Older Reyne placed his other hand on Robert’s other shoulder and kneeled, piercing him with his dark blue eyes. ‘’We cannot stay here, it is too dangerous. Your life is too precious, you are lord Reyne now. You must live. Do you understand?’’ _How can you be so strong, uncle? Aren’t you sad?_

Robert nodded his head without even realizing, his head was still lost in the clouds. He just thought of his father and mother, his younger brother Alaric and sisters Tyanna and Lily. He’s never going to see them again, or hear their voices. They’re gone, forever. Tears threatened to water his eyes when he remembered his father’s lessons. A lord must not cry in front of the others, nor show any signs of weakness. He was a lord now, he has his duty.

‘’I spoke to Thomos, captain of the _Red Siren._ He is sailing for Pentos in dawn, he’ll take you to the other side of the Narrow Sea.’’ lord Darklyn explained to Reynard with Tom at his side. His eyes then met Robert’s and lord Denys smiled weakly, stroking his hand through Robert’s crimson shroud. ‘’When I look at you, I see Roger in his younger years. I hoped you’d grow up with my son here in Dun Fort just as I grew up with your father in Castamere but fate had decided otherwise.’’

He sighed, and turned his head to his men which stood in place awaiting orders. With a nod of the head, they walked outside, leaving Robert, Reynard and lord Denys alone. ‘’I’ve ordered Tom to accompany you on your exile, Reynard. You won’t be alone.’’ he explained as they walked slowly towards the exit.

‘’I cannot express my gratitude, my lord. You’re too kind.’’ Reynard replied.

‘’The Red Lion was a man whom I considered a brother. This is the least I can do for his family.’’

By the time they reached the docks of Duskendale, the sun had already peeked over the hills in the east, enlightening the coast of Blackwater Bay. Streets of Duskendale were empty and quiet. An ocassional drunkard could be seen wandering the streets in uneven pattern along with the woman of improper occupation. Seat of the Darklyns, the Dun Fort was visible on the hill behind Robert, rising high above the town of Duskendale. Robert gave it one last gaze knowing it was probably the last time he’d see it before he stepped on the plank which led to the deck of the ship, followed by his uncle, Tom Hollard and five of his men. Denys Darklyn stood on the docks with two guardsmen at his sides.

‘’Farewell, my lord Reyne.’’ lord of Duskendale said with a sad smile on his face. Robert waved back absently and watched as Duskendale grew smaller in his eyes. He watched until it became only a small dot on the horizon when his uncle approached him from behind.

‘’This is it, little Rob.’’ Reynard announced, his voice sounding different than usual. Robert looked up to him and their blue eyes met, both filled with grief ‘’Remember who we are. Reynes are not dead yet.’’

Robert nodded his head in approval and asked if he could go to his room. Captain Thomos was the one who escorted him to his cabin which he locked upon entering. He sat on his bed and stared through the window at the blue waves in the distance. He was sailing to Pentos, which was something he couldn’t even imagine. Robert’s heart threatened to rip his chest open and fear froze him in space. But there was that one emotion which was stronger than the fear he felt. Sadness. Realizing he’ll never go home again, Robert lied down on his bed, looking at the wooden ceiling of his cabin as tears silently rolled down his face.


	2. Chapter 1 - Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last surviving son of the Red Lion has fled Westeros nearly four decades ago, keeping his life. On the other side of the Narrow Sea, he had managed to build a family of his own and find a new home in Braavos. Roger, young and a reckless lad, gets into a fight with a certain member of Cobaryn noble family, a rival family to house Reyne.

Chapter 1 – The spark

The taste of blood and dirt was an unpleasant one. It was not a good combination. Roger spat out the mixture on the dry ground as he got on his feet. His upper lip was cracked open and blood was flowing down his beard in rills. That was good punch. He was careless, allowing Azarro to connect it after a missed first attempt. A shame, Roger was always a better fighter. There he stood, right in front of him, a smirk visible on his dog face. The two of them were surrounded by crowd that shouted Azarro’s name. Braavosi would always cheer for one of their own. _Understandable_ , Roger thought wiping the blood off his beard with his hand. He hated that smirk on Azarro’s face. Rage fueled him, restoring the strength he lost and Roger Reyne leaped forward, light on his feet for a man of his size. Feinting an attack to the right, he hesitated just for a moment until Braavosi shifted his body to Roger’s left, allowing him to plant a knee right in his belly, depriving him of oxygen. Azzaro’s eyes widened, he felt the knee. Roger did not wait, and continued his assault, connecting his right with Azarro’s jaw, followed by uppercut with his left which knocked Braavosi to the ground. Pressing down on his opponent’s chest using his knees, Roger continued to punch him, until he felt the pain in his knuckles and knocked Braavosi out cold. His face was bloody and swollen, both of his eyes closed. It was an easy triumph for Roger. Azzaro was always a dog that only barked, but never dared to bite.

‘’You’re not smirking now, huh?’’ Roger taunted the man that could not hear him and stood up, wiping the dust off his clothes, observing the silent crowd around him ‘’Let it be known that anyone who speaks ill of my father will suffer the same fate!’’ he announced loudly, looking each and every observer in the eye while doing so. Sighing, he slicked his red bangs back as he stepped over Azarro’s unconscious body. With a little trouble, he walked through the tight crowd and found himself on a wide street.

Roger was in Ragman’s Harbor, part of Braavos he wasn’t very fond of, having arrived here only because of Azzaro. It was a harbor where ships from the rest of Free Cities and the known world docked. It was poor, dirty and noisy. Streets were muddy and messy, Roger’s white boots were already ruined. A street Roger walked through was overflowing with prostitutes. Two or three actually approached him, and a tiny child tried to sneak on him from behind to cut his purse which he tied to his belt. All he managed to do was a light smack on the head by Roger. Though even if the child managed to steal his purse, there wasn’t much in it. The streets were lined with houses made of grey stone, built so close that they lean upon one another. Some houses were built above waterways. Those were usually slim buildings with peaked tile roofs, raised four to five stories tall. Braavos was a foggy merchant city full of canals, crooked alleys and shady people. One could see any of these in different parts of the city, or all at the same time. Only fools walked carelessly through the streets of Braavos, especially Ragman’s Harbor which could was often seen as slightly uncivilized part of the city.

Following the main street, then taking a few shortcuts through the alleys and shady corners made his trip to Purple Harbor much shorter. He traversed through the city with ease. Which was no wonder, he started learning those streets as soon as he could walk. When he found himself on the other side of Canal of Heroes, Roger knew the trip to his house was coming to the end. Just a bit to the north, few streets down the Dome was a manor he lived in alongside the rest of his family, except for Asher, who was gone for more than two years now. Purple harbor was a polar opposite of the Ragman’s harbor. For a start, it was richer, nicer and cleaner than the Ragman’s harbor. The streets were cobbled, people walking on them were dressed better, there were less cutthroats and pickpockets. Braavosi guards were also a common sight. The best alehouses, inns and brothels all lied near the Purple Harbor. It also served only the Braavosi ships, such as local ships and the Iron Bank.

Roger rolled his eyes when he saw a red-haired girl standing next to the fruit stall, staring daggers at him. Ellyn was always judgamental to Asher and him, whenever they’d do something, she would annoy them on how that was inappropriate and embarrassing. She had the same look in her eyes now as well, and when you add her crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, it’s a safe sign that she was pissed.

‘’Let me guess.’’ she said ‘’Azarro Cobaryn.’’

Roger just looked away and walked past her. She was following right behind ‘’Am I right? Did you attack him? Your lip is bleeding. What did you do?’’

Annoyed, Roger stopped and turned to look at his sister, licking the blood on his lip feeling the taste of metal ‘’He went on and on, talking ill about our father in Ragman’s Harbor. I couldn’t allow him, so I knocked him out cold, gave him something to remember me for.’’

‘’We all know you can fight, Roger.’’ Ellyn said angrily, being a whole two heads shorter than Roger. Compared to him, she was just a child ‘’Father will be mad, he specifically told you _not_ to fight.’’

Roger frowned and walked around his sister, as if she was of no importance to him, proceeding towards the house. He was well aware of the reason Azarro spoke ill of Roger’s father. Being one of the more influental people in the Free City of Braavos, Roger’s father ran a campaign for the seat of the Sealord of Braavos a year ago. The campaign itself proved to be almost successful, with his father managing to gather quite a solid support. Yet one day, while he held a speech at the Moon Pool, a large fountain located to the south of the Sealord’s Palace, he was attacked and almost killed. Soon after, it was revealed that the attack was planned by none other than the Cobaryn noble family. Viggo Cobaryn, Azzaro’s uncle, was a man responsible for the attack. More often than not, he publicly stated his dissatisfaction with Roger’s family, his main excuse being that they were not Braavosi, being filthy Westerosi that had no place in the higher society of Braavos. Yet even after numerous provocations and the attempt on his life, Roger’s father never fought back. He hasn’t even spoken of the attempt on his life ever since it happened, as if it didn’t bother him. Meanwhile, the elections were won by Ferrego Antaryon, who became a new Sealord of Braavos.

Not too long after, Roger, with Ellyn following right behind, found himself in front of a large arc entrance built from a pale stone. Two men wearing chainmail in Westerosi fashion guarded the entrance, each of them holding a spear. When they recognized the siblings, they stepped aside to let them through. Walking through the arc entrance revealed a wide green garden and a small lake where ducks could be spotted on the surface. Cobbled path led through the middle, branching out on both sides. Several benches were placed accordingly on the path, and servants could be seen tending to the garden, mowing the grass, planting flowers, feeding the ducks. A dozen of trees on both sides provided a good, long shadows and a shelter from the heat. At the end of the path through the garden was a a large mansion, made of the same pale stone as the entrance and the stone fence around the whole piece of land. It was three stories tall, only in the center though, while eastern and western wing were two stories tall. Two dozens of large windows followed along the walls, spread red curtains were visible through the glass. Two wide balconies were visible on the front side of the mansion, which connected three different rooms. Several torches were placed on the walls all around the manor which were lit in the evening. A tall double-winged door of dark wood was open, revealing a rich interior. Siblings walked into the entrance hall. Bright walls were decorated with large paintings from all over the world and pale stone floor was covered with red carpet which led in three different directions. It led to the eastern wing, to the kitchens and the servant rooms, to the west where the great hall lied which was used for feasts. It also led towards the wide staircase in the middle of the entrance hall, which led upstairs to the second floor, filled with rooms used by Roger’s family and many numerous guest rooms, as well as several rooms used for recreation, such as the room Ellyn used when her painting tutor would come. There was only one room on the third floor, its door being locked. Roger’s father once told him it’s full of family heirlooms. All in all, the interior of the manor was richly decorated just as the exterior. It was a home worthy of a banker of the Iron Bank.

An older woman appeared from the eastern wing, walking towards the siblings. She had worn simple black tunic dress and a leather shoes. Only piece of jewelry was a silver necklace that hung around her neck.

‘’I was looking for you, young man.’’ Genna said in a serious tone, her dark eyebrows furrowed as always, making her seem angry even when she was not. Though, she was in a foul mood more often than not ‘’Lord Robert wants to speak to you, he’s upstairs in his study.’’

Roger nodded and turned his head to the other side, hoping she’d walk away. She was too stern, even though she was a servant in lord Robert’s household, but she was with them since the start and Roger’s father respected her greatly. When Genna walked off toward’s the west wing, Roger proceeded upstairs, leaving his sister alone on the first floor. Father’s study was at the end of the western corridor. Passing by several servants who performed their duties, such as cleaning the floors, and butler that was just walking in Roger’s direction holding an empty metal tray with the tips of his fingers, greeting Roger with a long nod. Raising his left fist, Roger knocked on the wooden door at the end of the corridor.

‘’Come in.’’

Pushing the door to the inside, Roger stepped into the study room. It wasn’t particulary big. Out of four sides, two sides of the walls were covered with bookcases. His father always liked to read. To the wall opposite of the door, a wide banner was hung on the wall, red roaring lion on a white field, sigil of Roger’s house. Two crossed swords were placed above the door Roger walked through. A vase of flowers could be seen at two corners of the room and on the window’s stool, where a long red curtain was spread to let in the daylight. In the middle of the study room was a wooden desk, with piles of papers and documentation placed upon it, along with quill and ink used for writing, and a jug of wine with a few silver cups. At the desk sat Roger’s father, leaning back in his chair, resting his elbow on an armrest. His red hair was neatly trimmed and parted to the side, and his beard clean shaven. His blue eyes stared daggers at Roger. Lord Robert Reyne was not pleased.

‘’Father.’’ Roger said in a greeting manner when he approached the desk. ‘’You wanted to see me?’’

‘’I did.’’ he replied ‘’You started a fight at Ragman’s Harbor.’’

It was very difficult to keep looking at father’s piercing blue eyes, but Roger mustered enough strength not to look away. ‘’He called you a coward, insulting all of us. He shouldn’t have done that.’’

‘’That’s a reason you knocked him out cold?’’ Roger nodded. Father stood up and walked around his desk slowly ‘’Azzaro Cobaryn is a nephew to Viggo Cobaryn.’’

‘’I am well aware of that, father.’’

‘’A man who tried to kill me in the open, when everyone was looking. A man not ashamed to admit it.’’

Hearing father speak of this for the first time angered Roger, and he opened his mouth to rant ‘’You did nothing about it. A man tried to murder you, and you let him go.’’

Lord Robert stopped right in front of Roger. He was very tall, albeit a bit shorter than Roger. Two of them were tallest in their family. ‘’I told you, at least twice. Don’t start any fights with that boy. You were reckless, your emotions took control of you.’’

Roger bowed his head ‘’I apologize father, I shall not do it again.’’

‘’Your apology means nothing to me, Roger. Or what you did to that Cobaryn boy, as far as I know he’s a fool, but it matters to the people. You’re my son, my reflection to the world. They will look at you the same way they look at me. What you do in public is what people will remember you for. If you let your emotions take control, they’ll take you for a reckless boy who tries too hard to be a man and will try to take advantage of you.’’

Roger nodded, ashamed, feeling the sudden warmth in his cheeks.

‘’Patience, Roger.’’ lord Reyne ordered ‘’That’s all I ask of you. Patience. You said something about me sitting idly after Viggo made an attempt on my life. It’s been how long since that day, a year? Sit down.’’

Roger obeyed the order and sat down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Father took half empty jug of wine which rested on the desk and poured one cup to Roger, which surprised him. He hardly offered any wine to him, except on special occasions.

‘’True, I could’ve striked earlier.’’ Lord Robert continued ‘’With enough time, I could have arranged to have him killed, in public or in his bed, it doesn’t matter.’’

‘’Why didn’t you? The bastard deserves it. He’s been slandering our family’s name for years.’’ Roger still couldn’t understand. His father was not a forgiving man, which was the main reason Roger couldn’t comprehend why his father would wait this long.

Then his father smiled. Roger raised an eyebrow ‘’My plan will soon set in motion, Roger, and I want you to be the first of my children to know about it. I knew I’d be called a coward for I didn’t strike sooner. I didn’t mind, for the endgame is worth of it.’’

‘’What endgame?’’ he asked, sudden curiosity waking up inside of him.

‘’Viggo Cobaryn is a banker. Publicly. His main source of income is something which is not taken lightly in Braavos. Slavery.’’

Roger widened his eyes. Slavery was forbidden in Braavos. They fought six wars against Pentos in recent history because of slavery.

‘’If any of the city officials find out about this…’’ Roger said excitedly, grinning.

Father nodded his head and smiled back ‘’Noble house of Cobaryn is no more. I’ve been gathering evidence this past year. As I said, I could’ve gotten Viggo killed, but I am not a forgiving man. I was patient, and now not only Viggo, but his whole family will suffer because of his mistake. Think about it, Roger. If you want to exact a revenge, don’t listen to your impulses. Listen to your brain.’’

Roger was fascinated with what he had just heard. He knew something was off about his father, but now it all made sense.

‘’However, this is as personal as it is good for our business. With Cobaryns gone, Viggo in particular, I could advance in the hierarchy of Iron Bank with less difficulty. '' Pouring a cup of wine for himself as well, lord Robert raised it towards Roger ‘’This toast is for our future victories, my son, and to those that are _yet_ to come.’’

Grinning, Roger stood up and raised his own cup to his father. He could see something in lord Robert’s blue eyes. A certain spark, something that should not be taken lightly.

_x_

**Author’s note:** I have something to say about this chapter. As you see, I named one of the characters Asher, and I’d like to address it right now that it has absolutely zero connections to the Asher Forrester in Telltale’s Game of Thrones and my character isn’t based on him. After all, this fanfic is based on books, not the show. However, their storylines might share a few similarities, but nothing crucial. I chose that name just because I like it. So that’s it for now, I just wanted to clear this up right in the beginning.

Cheers.


End file.
